The Believing Game
by Wasabi Alarm
Summary: Having captured the boy wonder, Slade toys with the limits of Robin's loyalty. Slade/Robin smut featuring non-con, BDSM, verbal abuse, and some violence.


Robin noticed a number of troubling things when he came back to his senses: chief among them, the way he was lying down with a persistent ache in his head and back, a knot tying his wrists above his head and a strip of cloth blocking his vision. Wriggling and summoning all his strength, he pulled at the knot. To little effect. It was secure. What he remembered as the final event was a flash of light and a blunt strike from behind. The five Titans had surrounded Slade and were fast closing in. Robin thought of the ways it could have turned against them so quickly… Slade had something new. A weapon, an entire army, who knew, but it was something they had failed to account for.

Robin jumped. A brush across his bare chest ending at his nipple made it clear his shirt was no longer with him. His boots were also gone, leaving him only with a pair of form-fitting green pants. He recognized the voice.

"Was that really your best attempt, Robin?" Slade said, continuing to run his fingers down Robin's torso. "It's going to take some ingenuity to kill me, you know."

Robin didn't respond. God damn Slade… what had he done to get the teen in this position?

Kneeling next to Robin, Slade couldn't help but admire his work. Here was the Boy Wonder, bound (with his own cape no less, a nice touch), blindfolded, and already struggling in Slade's bed. Slade moved his fingers across Robin's taut stomach and down to his waist. "Let's get the rest of this suit off? So unnecessary, really…." Oh yes, Slade was going to enjoy every second of what he had designed.

"NO! Fuck you!" Robin struggled wildly, lifting his knee and trying to kick at where he imagined Slade to be. That was, before Slade climbed atop Robin, one knee on either side, pinning him down. Slade ended any further resistance with a hard slap across Robin's cheek.

"Not exactly. That's what I'm doing to you, to be precise. Understand this, Robin. If you cross me tonight, if you disobey even *one* thing I tell you to do. If you irritate me in the slightest. I will kill your friends tonight. Every single one of them."

Robin's mind dropped away from him as he panicked, his chest tightening. Where were they being kept? Were they under Slade's control, or was this just another threat?

"Good? Good. Now, back to more pressing concerns." Slade had both hands on Robin's stomach now, guiding them down to the belt securing the bottom half of Robin's suit. The boy trembled and instinctively gave a few more tugs at his cape as Slade prepared to expose him, naked and helpless. Slade unbuckled and pulled off the belt, turning it over in his hands. Without warning, he whipped it across Robin's chest, leaving a red streak. Robin cried out, arching his back at the sudden pain.

"Element of surprise, Robin. That's why you're here. Right?" Slade said, watching the mark form on the teen's chest.

"Ahh…" Robin gritted his teeth. "You're not thinking, Slade…. I don't care if you kill me but that's all you're gonna get out of this…"

Slade wound up and whipped Robin again on his chest, more viciously this time. Robin yelled out as his skin seared again with the contact. He absolutely wished Slade death for putting him through this torture, especially when he couldn't see a damn thing. He rubbed his head against his arm in a futile attempt to loosen the blindfold.

"What did you call me? Did you forget that time you worked for me so easily, Robin? You will call me Master. And if you think I'm lying…"

Slade left his position atop Robin, and the teen soon heard boots on the floor, the sound moving away from him. Slade opened the door—

"Wait!"

"Wait, what?" Slade said.

"Wait… Master." Robin said. His chest heaved as he imagined what Slade would do next to Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven. He didn't know, couldn't know, anything about their condition, but maybe he could at least delay Slade. He wouldn't let them die and *then* have to face down his current predicament.

"And why should I?" Slade responded.

"Because I'll do anything you ask, Master… please just come back. I … I'm sorry." Robin was sickened by his apology, but he knew it was down to telling Slade what he wanted to hear.

"Fair enough… that's a better attitude." Slade walked back over to the bed, tossing the belt aside before pinning Robin's legs down in a familiar position.

Robin was expecting his pants to be ripped off his legs at any second, but Slade suddenly switched gears, tracing his fingers up the teen's thighs before rubbing Robin's bulge lightly. Robin shuddered as his sensitive member touched Slade's fingers. Slade undid Robin's pants and slowly pulled them off his waist, deciding for now to leave Robin's black boxers on.

The Master took his time removing the last of Robin's suit, tugging the pants down as he grazed his hands over Robin's slender and pale white legs. He left the pants at Robin's ankles for few moments before pulling them over his bare feet, tossing them to the floor.

"Now, about this last barrier left on you, my apprentice… I think it's time I get ready too before we start." Slade got off the bed again, standing to remove his own armor and black suit. He was more efficient this time, and Robin heard various pieces of his armor clanging against each other on the floor as Slade quickly disrobed. As Slade brought his fingers up to his mask to remove the last piece, he smiled and stopped himself. Wouldn't want to risk the boy seeing anything too…. revealing, should he decide to gift Robin his vision at some point.

Slade laid across Robin's legs this time, pointedly using the skin on skin contact as a message to his apprentice. He positioned his face right above Robin's groin and brought his fingers up to the waistband of Robin's boxers, teasing them down a half inch at a time as he caressed the outline of Robin's cock. Robin tried to calm down and brace himself. He knew it was it this time, he would be completely open to Slade, something he had never experienced before except privately. He had imagined it before, certainly, to be touching bodies like this with another, but not like how this was happening … and he had never in his dreams put Slade on the other side.

Slade finally pulled off and discarded Robin's boxers, taking a second to marvel at the boy spread out in front of him. His form was fit and slender, and his newly revealed cock beautiful, half hard and smooth with a tuft of black hair above it.

Pouncing back on top of the teen, Slade trailed his fingers down Robin's stomach again and held his cock up lightly with three fingers, taking the opportunity to lick up and down the underside of Robin's shaft. Robin moaned in surprise, his sensitive skin being treated much unlike the way Slade had begun.

"Beg for it, Robin."

Robin felt a pool of energy surge through his body despite himself at the command. "Please take me, Master… suck me off." He felt tense, not knowing what to say, but it seemed not to drive Slade into one of his bouts of rage. Quite the opposite.

Slade's tongue danced around the boy's member, which was hardening by the second as Slade worked it over, massaging the base with his fingers. Slade gripped Robin's hips as he wrapped his mouth over the tip and bobbed his head down. Robin gasped and twisted, trying to keep as still as he could. The feeling was unbelievable, and being blindfolded intensified the sensation in a way he couldn't quite figure out.

Slade kept this up for another couple minutes, until he was satisfied when the teen's breath had picked up and his cock stood fully erect. Pumping Robin's wet shaft a few extra times with his fingertips, he noticed the first drop of precum spill from Robin's cock. Grinning wickedly, Slade grasped the base of Robin's shaft and quickly flicked his tongue across Robin's slit, then again.

"AHH—haaaahh…. my slit, Master!" Robin cried out, bucking up as Slade took his tongue away.

"What about it?" Slade replied, enjoying the first genuine plea out of Robin. He was determined to produce many more before he was through. Through for tonight, anyway.

Robin paused for a moment to catch his breath. "I need… I need to cum." Slade teased Robin's slit once more but was careful not to grant his wish. Not now.

"It's going to take more than that to convince me you really need to cum, Robin." Slade said. "Did you think I was going to have you shoot your load here and that would be the end of it? Oh no…" Slade let Robin's cock hang in the air, waiting for a touch, while he left the teen and rummaged around for a bottle in a corner of the room. Full of a remarkable liquid that Robin would surely be grateful for.

Slade surveyed the prone form of Robin again, delighted by the boy's beautiful features. It was almost as though he didn't know where to start. Almost. He was going to set a tone tonight, and what he meant by that was pushing Robin to his limits, making him beg for release, and fucking him so hard it would be a struggle for the teen to walk for days. And he would keep him around until Robin was simply one with him, in tune with his every need.

Slade removed the bottle top, pouring a stream of lubricant into his hands. He sat at Robin's bare feet, bringing them into his lap and looking at the smooth contours of his soles before massaging the lubricant gently into them, making sure to cover every inch. Robin let out a moan as the cool liquid touched his soles. Slade then moved his fingers up to the teen's toes, sliding his fingers between them before running his hands down the top of Robin's feet. Robin rubbed his toes together experimentally. Whatever Slade was applying to him, it was incredibly slick and slippery.

Slade carried through the same attention to detail as he worked up Robin's lower legs to his thighs, delicately covering Robin's body with the lubricant, massaging the boy's tired muscles. When Slade reached his ass, Robin arched up to allow access. Slade rubbed his lube over Robin's cheeks but stopped just as he reached Robin's entrance, tracing the outside of the boy's rim. Slade likewise avoided Robin's expectant cock, massaging Robin's hips and stomach. Robin hissed and tried to squirm into Slade's touch just right, but to no avail. Everywhere but the teen's erection. Slade refilled his hands with the liquid and slowly worked his way over Robin's torso and arms.

Now Slade was truly impressed with himself. Robin was covered in a sheen of lubricant, his naked body ready for the taking. Slade grabbed a pillow from the head of the bead next to Robin and lifted his back, stuffing it underneath him and lifting his ass off the mattress. Slade would teach Robin all he needed to know tonight about using the right angle for access. Slade poised a finger at the entrance of Robin's ass, still slick with plenty of lube.

"Are you a virgin, my apprentice?" Slade asked, teasing the outer edge of Robin's hole. Robin tensed up but said nothing, lifting himself away from Slade's intrusion. He tilted his head to the side as he wished for anything to happen but for Slade to penetrate him.

"What does that mean? Don't lie to me, Robin." Slade's voice took on an edge of aggression. "What I'm asking is if you've been fucked *here*." Slade pushed his finger up into Robin's entrance, massaging the teen's hole with the digit. Robin yelped as Slade was inside him for the first time, even if it was only the tip of his finger.

"Ahh! No… no," Robin managed to get out, his thoughts given to what Slade was doing and much less what he was asking.

"Good, as I guessed. You'll be nice and tight, then." Slade continued sliding his finger deeper into the teen's entrance, looking for the spot inside Robin he knew had never been touched by anyone.

He found it when Robin let out a sharp noise unlike anything Slade had heard so far out of the teen. Something between a scream and a sob, and Robin's body shook as he delivered it. Slade pulled his finger back and stroked Robin's cock lightly with his other hand, then thrust his finger again to hit Robin's prostate. Robin's toes curled as he tried to sustain the intense burst of energy that rippled through him.

Slade noticed that the teen was rock hard again. No doubt about that. It was time to hear him beg and submit to his Master. Slade inserted a second lubed finger, spreading them apart as he prepared Robin's entrance.

"Tell me what you need, Robin." Slade ghosted his other hand over the tip of Robin's cock.

"I need you inside me… " Robin said, trying to control his breath as he replied to his Master.

"You can do better than that." Slade moved a third finger into Robin's ass and pushed at his prostate again, eliciting a high-pitched moan.

"I need you to fuck my virgin hole… please, everything you can get inside me, Master…" Robin panted and felt himself blush, his slick body already feeling like it had been ravaged, completely used up.

Slade grinned. "I can oblige, when you put it that way." Slade emptied the last of his lubricant and used it to stroke his own hard, huge cock, moving his fingers over the thick length and watching it twitch as he positioned himself in front of Robin's entrance.

Slade guided Robin's legs onto his shoulders, using the leverage of the pillow to line up his cock with Robin's tight hole.

"One more thing, Robin. Tell me to fuck you before I enter you and you lose everything—your virginity, your dignity, your friends."

If Robin could have chosen a gun to his head, he would. But this was the path he was on. He was giving into Slade and this was it. "Fuck me, Master." Robin said, feeling the tip of Slade's cock brushing the outer edge of his rim.

"Like you mean it."

"Hnng, FUCK ME, MASTER!" Robin yelled.

At these words, Slade pushed himself deep into Robin's hole, beyond caring about a patient entry. Robin felt a rush of blood run through his aching head, threatening to knock him unconscious. The pain of Slade driving his cock into him was unimaginable. Robin's feet slipped against each other as he hooked his ankles behind Slade's neck. His only goal at this point was to ride out the intense pain until something turned for the better. It had to…

And it did, once Slade lifted Robin's hips a couple inches higher and drove in again, finding that spot deep within Robin. A scream tore from Robin's throat, and he arched his back again—too far, he feared, as he started to cramp up.

"I can't take this… need to cum!" Robin moaned as he took the entire length of Slade deep into his tunnel.

Slade responded by pulling out nearly all the way and slamming back into the teen, pushing up Robin's hips to secure his angle. He grabbed Robin's cock and stroked up its length, teasing the tip until he saw a fresh drop of precum.

"You need to cum? I haven't said you can cum yet… what makes you think you can decide?" Moving his hands off the shaft, Shade wrapped his fingers around Robin's tight balls and pulled them towards him. Robin yelled at the sudden pain, loud and broken. This was the moment when Slade knew he had Robin at his mercy… he could make him plead for one thing even though he knew he wouldn't get it.

Slade intensified his next thrust, hitting Robin's prostate hard. He resumed stroking Robin's dick, the lube from his fingers quickly bringing Robin back, close to his edge. All of Robin's body was protesting violently and he wished for the remote chance he could heal his broken self when Slade was finished with him.

Slade gasped and muttered under his breath, the first sign to Robin he was losing his complete command. He couldn't believe how tight Robin was. Robin's walls pressed on his engorged cock, and he growled, lifting the teen off the mattress entirely for the final push he would take.

With Slade's head bowed in sheer will, one hand snaked its way around Robin's cock while he fucked Robin's hole with everything he had. He thrust in and out wildly, his focus on devastating Robin's ass with his superior size.

"Beg for it again, Robin… make me believe or your lives are all over."

Robin felt the raw heat pooling in his ass and the pressure of his seed building as Slade pumped his long, hard cock. "Shoot your seed inside me, Master, please. Pleeeaaaase… I'm yours to fill up, aaaaaahh…. Aaah!"

"Now, Robin." Slade grunted. He squeezed Robin's cock, bringing the pumping to a peak and aiming the sensitive tip skyward. Before Slade could get out his name, Robin's cock spasmed with the first of his load as he screamed anything left in his head. Robin felt his own hot seed land on his chest and stomach, and he bucked into Slade's grip, bursting with several aftershocks and spewing an impressive amount of semen onto Slade's hand.

Slade felt the teen's walls close in around his cock as Robin's orgasm finally hit, and he thrust with all his force into Robin's tunnel, willing himself to hit the most private interior point. Grunting again, he came violently, flooding Robin to the brim with all of his seed. While his thrusts slowed down, he rode out the entirety of his orgasm and stayed inside Robin for what seemed like a few minutes, pulling out only to collapse atop Robin. Their bodies stayed pressed together, Slade reveling in the feeling of Robin's seed on his chest. He traced his tongue over Robin's naked torso, tasting the seed his apprentice had given him.

Slade eventually repositioned himself, kneeling at Robin's side to untie his wrists. The teen could only respond with a faint groan. He was completely out of it, Slade decided. Perfect…. he carried Robin's limp form to a large chair in the corner of the bedroom and tied him up there. He hadn't yet earned the right to sleep with his Master, if that ever was something he could earn.

"You're a mess, Robin…" Slade mocked as he looked over Robin's naked body, covered with a sheen of cum, sweat, and lubricant. "If one didn't know better," Slade said, lingering on his last two words, "one might think you're a worthless little slut. We'll see if you can get anywhere beyond that. Good night…"


End file.
